


His Lips

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Uchiha Obito, M/M, Smut, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Obito loved Kakashi's lips. Why? Because they could give him pleasure, and Kakashi? He loved to see Obito helpless.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 112
Collections: Anonymous





	His Lips

There was something very seductive about how Kakashi looked without the mask. It was a subtle thing, and Obito was certain that most other people would never catch it. But he did. Even when they were at home, Kakashi often wore the mask, more out of habit then anything else. When he took it off, it was deliberate. Obito found it was a way that Kakashi let him know that he was open to talking and interruptions. It had taken Obito even longer to understand that sometimes, it was Kakashi's way of telling Obito that he wanted to be interrupted.

Coming out of the kitchen, Obito smiled when he saw Kakashi sitting in the living room and reading. His mask was pulled down to his chin, and Kakashi's finger rested against his lips, thoughtfully. Obito stared a bit, memorizing the way he looked. Kakashi looked up and saw Obito staring, and a smile crossed his lips. Obito loved watching the change.

"Something on your mind?" Kakashi asked. Obito watched the way his lips moved, forming each word. He knew it amused Kakashi, but Obito loved hearing his lover's voice clear and not hidden behind a bit of cloth.

"Lots of things," Obito said. "Well, pretty much only one. Maybe a bit of a second. Really, there are a lot of thoughts but they all come back to one thing."

Obito watched as Kakashi's lips tilted upwards in a smirk, amused. He closed his book, and waited. When Obito offered no further explanation, Kakashi's grin grew wider. "What's that?"

"Well, one is that I was wondering about getting you a New Year's present, but really, even that came back to the only think that's on my mind," Obito said.

"Which is?"

"You damn well know, you jerk," Obito replied, shaking his head but smiling. "Are you really going to make me say it?"

"Oh, I think we both know the answer to that," Kakashi said. Resting his foot on his knee, smiling and amused. He rested his head on his hand, and looked at Obito expectantly, waiting.

"All I can think about is your lips," Obito said, feeling a little embarrassed. "You know what this does to me, Kakashi. You know my weakness."

Kakashi stood up, and crossed the room to be in front of Obito. The Uchiha wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, kissing him passionately, taking his time and enjoying the softness of his lips. Kakashi's arms wrapped around Obito's waist, tight and keeping them close together.

"I could kiss you forever," Obito said.

"Only kiss?" Kakashi asked.

Obito could feel Kakashi's hands in his pants, fingers slowly feeling his skin. Kakashi tilted his head, and kissed Obito's jaw, and the Uchiha shuddered.

"If... if that was all I was allowed," Obito said.

The smirk on Kakashi's face was delightful. Obito quivered in anticipation, watching as Kakashi's tongue rolled over his lips. Obito made a soft moan, feeling Kakashi run against him, aware that Kakashi was just as turned on as he was.

"All you were allowed? Hm. There's so many places that I could use my lips," Kakashi said. "So many parts of your body that I could enjoy kissing."

"Kakashi," Obito said, hissing the name between his teeth. He held Kakashi against him, arching his groin into Kakashi's. Looking at Kakashi, he felt fingers slip down the front of his pants, reaching down and stroking him. Obito bit his lip against crying out.

"Ahhh... Mm..."

"I like it when you're so helpless, like this," Kakashi said, his hand slowly running the length of Obito's cock. Obito bit his lip, and looked down. Kakashi pulled down Obito's pants just enough, and he could watch Kakashi's hand at work. Lifting his eyes from Kakashi's hand, he could see that Kakashi was only looking at one thing, his lips spread in a smile.

"I'm yours, aahh." Obito said,

"You always were," Kakashi said.

Obito felt helpless. Leaning against the wall, he sighed, letting Kakashi take pleasure in the small noises that came from him. Kakashi's hand felt strong and warm around his cock, and it felt good. Reaching for Kakashi, Obito straightened a little, tugging at his lover's pants. He wanted to return the favor, to feel Kakashi's cock in his own hand, to stroke them together.

"Let me," Kakashi whispered, pushing his own pants out of the way. Obito whimpered, the feel of both of their cocks touching always sending a shiver through him. Kakashi was rarely this forward, rarely this open about what he wanted. Obito did not want the chance to be taken away from him, Kakashi was too good to ignore. There were many things that Kakashi was better at than he was, but this was one thing that Obito never hated him for. In this case, it was mutually beneficial.

Kakashi rocked his hips back and forth, hips thrusting forward just a little. Looking down between them, Obito smiled. He reached down, stroking Kakashi lightly, licking his lips. Hand gripping both of them firmly, Obito pressed his lips to Kakashi's and kissed him, hard. His desire for Kakashi was always strong, and grew with every small gasp and whispered work.

Kakashi shoved Obito back, smirking. Looking at him in surprise, Obito was unsure of what was going on. Kakashi knelt down, looking up at Obito from his knees. Palm pressed flat against Obito, his finger circled the head and he smirked.

"Just how much do you like my lips?" Kakashi asked, kissing Obito's inner thigh. Obito whimpered as Kakashi's finger, slightly sticky now, rubbed slowly.

"Dammit, Kakashi," Obito said. "What are you so good at this?"

"Because you're damnably easy to please," Kakashi said. He laughed, low and serious, his tongue flickering against Obito's cock. Obito shuddered, and groaned.

"I'm so glad," Obito said. "Please, don't... don't stop... ngghh."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi said. "I could leave you like this, go take a nap—"

"So help me Kakashi, I would not let you rest!" Obito hissed. "Please?"

"Please what?" Kakashi's lips kissed the heated flesh, and Obito felt himself losing his resolve.

"Please," Obito repeated. "Please, take me. Do whatever you want to me."

Kakashi smirked, and licked the head of Obito's cock. Obito watched him, watched Kakashi's lips wrap around him, taking him into his mouth, inch by slow inch. Obito gasped as if he'd been holding his breath, waiting for that moment. Kakashi was good, taking his time. Obito felt Kakashi's mouth and tongue all over his cock, licking and sucking while Kakashi's hand slowly fondled the balls. Head tilted back, Obito's breath came quickly. His fingers threaded through Kakashi's hair, hand gently urging Kakashi to work his mouth faster.

"Kakashi, mnnh!" Obito moaned, hips moving forward. He felt Kakashi's free hand pushing him back.

Once, when Obito looked down, he saw Kakashi's eyes looking up at him, smirking. Obito was fixated, staring and watching Kakashi at work. It was amazing, lips that were so often hidden working hard to make him come. It was enough to make Obito shudder against the wall, climaxing in Kakashi's mouth.

"Aaahhh!!" He let out a loud moan in pleasure. Obito panted heavily with a blush, he saw Kakashi standing and smiled a little. "Kaka-nggh!" His eyes widened, surprised when the other man kissed his lips, sharing the liquid between their mouths. Obito couldn't help and just swallowed them, drinking his own cum.

Obito slid down against the wall, but Kakashi caught his waist to make him stand still. "Do you think I will let you rest?"

"But, Kakashi-mmhh!!" Obito moaned again as Kakashi trailed his face with his lips. God, it was so good. "How can you leave me hanging like this?"

Obito looked down and noticed Kakashi's cock standing. While Kakashi himself went down to Obito's neck, speaking on it. "You said I could do anything to you?" His fingers land at Obito's chest, teasing his nipples through the shirt.

Obito bit his lips to feel Kakashi's breath on his neck and fingers on his clothed-nipples. "Y-Yes." He stuttered. "Fuck me, Kakashi." It's time for him to pleasure his boyfriend.

Kakashi felt those nipples got hard already. Satisfied with that, his hands moved behind to grab Obito's ass cheeks, making the Uchiha whine. "I can use my lips on your ass, too." He squeezed the ass.

Obito moaned softly as Kakashi kept squeezing them. He was fine if Kakashi played with his cock, but he was embarrassed every time Kakashi played with his ass, and Kakashi always did that in their sex.

"Here, to be exact." Obito's ass jolted to feel Kakashi's fingers rubbing his hole. He bit his lips, his face got redder, and his legs started shaking. 

"Kakashi, please..."

"Not so fast, Obito."

"M-Mnhh..." Obito responded with a needy moan. He felt Kakashi rubbing around his hole, the ring, then up and down, but not pushing the fingers in.

His cock started standing again as the tease on his hole didn't stop, and Kakashi noticed it. "You're still horny, aren't you?"

"I can't wait anymore, Kakashi, please..."

Oh, look at that blushing face, his heavy breath, and the way he begged, Kakashi really loved to see Obito helpless.

"Alright." Kakashi turned Obito's body around and back on his knees with Obito's ass in front of him. He bit that ass and Obito jolted.

"Ahh!" He was surprised. "Kakashi, don't bite it."

"Your ass is a good place to leave hickeys, you know."

Obito bit his lips as Kakashi continued biting the skin of his ass. Obito didn't count, but probably Kakashi left five hickeys there.

The silver haired man then spread the ass cheeks apart and smiled to see the hole was twitching. He leaned in to put his face between Obito's ass.

Obito moaned to feel Kakashi's tongue licking his hole. "Aaah... K-Kakashi, aahh..." It was really wet and good at the same time.

Kakashi squeezed Obito's ass as he shoved his tongue inside. Aahh! Ngh!" The Uchiha tilted his head back, moaning in pleasure. He couldn't wait for Kakashi to replace the tongue with his cock.

"Nggh aahh, Kakashi." Obito felt Kakashi's tongue moving inside and went deeper. "Enough, please. I want your cock. You prepared me well already."

Soon after, Kakashi pulled out and turned Obito's body again, making the Uchiha see him. "Fine. Ready?" His hands stayed at Obito's inner thighs behind.

"Yes." As he heard that answer, Kakashi lifted Obito up and Obito wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist. His hole immediately met the cock and he let out a needy whine. Kakashi stroked the hole with his dick.

"Kakashi, please, I can't wait any longer. Put it in me already, please."

"You're so cute when you're helpless like this. Yes, I can't wait any longer either."

Kakashi pushed his cock into Obito and the Uchiha tilted his head back against the wall. He could feel Kakashi's cock stretching his hole little by little until finally he was fully filled by the cock.

"Move." Obito commanded.

Kakashi followed what Obito wanted. He started moving and Obito turned moaning mess in no time. Loud, losing in pleasure being fucked against the wall.

"Ahh! Ahh! Kakashi, so g-good! Ahh! I love every time you fill me with your cock!"

"I'm glad, Obito." Kakashi quickened his pace, hitting Obito's prostate over and over, while the Uchiha jolted against the wall. His moans were really a nice melody for Kakashi's ear.

"Kakashi, I-I think-aaah!"

"You can, Obito. Just let your cum out." Kakashi returned to Obito's neck, leaving another hickeys on the Uchiha's skin.

Obito bit his lips and shut his eyes as his cum finally messed up their shirts. "Aaah! Cumming!"

Kakashi kept fucking him for a while, until he felt he was about to cum soon. "Obito, I'll fill you."

"Yes, fill me, Kakashi. Fill me with your cum!"

A few seconds later, Kakashi shot his cum out and Obito moaned to feel that cum filling him up till some of them flowing out of his hole to the floor.

Both of them panted, looking at each other, and met again in a passionate kiss. They hungrily kissed each other, shoving tongues to each other, chasing each other. Obito smacked Kakashi's shoulder as he felt the other man dominating him again, and Kakashi quickly stopped with a laugh.

He pulled out and made Obito groan in the process, his cum was now flowing down Obito's legs.

They looked down. "Guess we have to clean it." Kakashi said.

"Yes, then take shower."

"You meant round 2, Obito?"

Obito was silent, then smirked. "Why not? I still have lots of energies. Fuck me all you want."

"Oh, that's what you call New Year's spirit."

Obito laughed. Oh well, it seemed his ass was going to suffer in pleasure again after this and got another present.


End file.
